Series 13
The thirteenth season of Thomas and Friends is airing starting from January 2010 in the UK and released straight to DVD in the US. From this season onwards, all footage was CGI-animated. Michael Angelis and Michael Brandon will narrate the episodes, but like Hero of the Rails, voice actors will provide voices for the characters. Episodes * Creaky Cranky - Cranky teases Thomas about being small, but when he breaks down it's up to Thomas to save him. * The Lion of Sodor - Thomas has to deliver The Lion of Sodor to Knapford, but, thinking that it's a real lion, tries to feed it. * Tickled Pink - James is sent to the Steamworks to be repainted, but needs to leave suddenly, in a pink undercoat! * Double Trouble - Thomas takes Sir Topham Hatt to his birthday party, or does he? * Slippy Sodor - Thomas is teased about his "funny funnel", and causes trouble for Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Bubbles. * The Early Bird - While Percy is at the Steamworks for repairs, Thomas must pull the mail, but he doesn't want to ask for his advice. * Play Time - Charlie, the new engine, challenges Thomas to race him around the island, causing Thomas to neglect his job. * Thomas and the Pigs - Thomas is to bring straw to Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm for the piglets who are soon to be born, but Thomas thinks they'll like other things better. * Time For a Story - After ignoring warning signs about track repair, Thomas' trucks of books derail, so he brings the children to the books. * Percy's Parcel - After Percy ruines Dowager Hatt's birthday parcel, he hides in a siding. But when he overhears Mavis he gets an idea how to fix his mistake. * Toby's New Whistle‎‎ - Toby's bell needs repairs, so he is given a very loud whistle while it's being mended. * A Blooming Mess - Emily thinks that Mavis needs to be cheered up, so she brings her some flowers, but winds up causing cunfusion and delay. * Thomas and the Runaway Kite - After Stephen and Bridget Hatt's kite flies away, Thomas tries to catch it, but realises that he needs to ask for help. * Steamy Sodor - When Thomas is put in charge of the Steamworks havoc ensues. * Splish, Splash, Splosh! - Thomas and Rosie play "Splish, Splash, Splosh", but when he splashes Sir Topham Hatt and Alicia Botti he must put things right. * The Biggest Present of All‎‎ - Hiro is visiting Sodor, and the Fat Controller is planning a welcome party for him. Thomas is told to tell the other engines, but looks for a present for Hiro instead. * Snow Tracks - Gordon is told to not go up any hills, but when he does, he creates a giant snowball! * Henry's Good Deeds * Buzzy Bees‎‎ - Thomas' specail of bees escape when he goes by a flowery meadow. So he takes Hiro's flower truck to try to lure them back to their hive. * Hiro Helps Out Featured characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Charlie * Rosie * Diesel * Mavis * Victor * Hiro * Annie and Clarabel * Rocky * Kevin * Cranky * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * Sir Lowham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * The Mayor of Sodor * Farmer McColl * Farmer Trotter * Alicia Botti * Mr. Bubbles * The Maithwaite stationmaster * The Knapford stationmaster * Bridget Hatt's friends * The teacher * The birdwatcher * The tree specialists * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (do not speak) Whiff, Salty, and Harold may appear. Cast USA * Michael Brandon as the narrator and Mr. Bubbles * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Toby * Kerry Shale as The Fat Controller, Henry, Gordon, James, and Kevin * William Hope as Edward and Percy * Glenn Wrage as Spencer and Rocky * Jules de Jongh as Emily, Mavis, Rosie, and Alicia Botti * Togo Igawa as Hiro * David Bedella as Victor UK and AUS * Michael Angelis as the narrator * Ben Small as Thomas and the Maithwaite stationmaster * Keith Wickham as The Fat Controller, James, Edward, Henry, Gordon, and Percy * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Mavis, Rosie, Bridget Hatt and her friends, and the teacher * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Matt Wilkinson as Toby, Spencer, Victor, Kevin, and Rocky * Jules de Jongh as Alicia Botti * Kerry Shale as Diesel Trivia * This is the first season to exclusively use CGI. * From now on all episodes will be 10 minutes long, instead of 7. * The episodes, "Splish, Splash, Splosh!", "Playtime", "Slippy Sodor", and "Snow Tracks" were seen in select US theatres in the Fall of 2009. * "Thomas and the Runaway Kite", "Buzzy Bees", "Toby's New Whistle", and "The Biggest Present of All" were shown in select US theatres in January 2010. DVD releases * Splish, Splash, Splosh! * Thomas and the Runaway Kite See also * Thomas and Friends: The CGI Series External links * The newly-updated Thomas and Friends UK site * The newly-updated Thomas and Friends US site * http://library.digiguide.com/lib/programmenextshowing/Thomas+and+Friends-237292 Category:Television Series